Love is the Strangest thing
by Mercys Plea
Summary: Lily Evans and her friends are going into their 7th year. Can the Marauders finally win them over? What will Snape do to get Mercy, Lily's friend? JL SOC ROC Please RR
1. The train ride

Love is the strangest thing  
  
by: Mercy  
  
A/N: Ok, hope you like this one. It is my first fanfic on , so I hope it comes out alrighty... JL ROC SOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a 15-year-old girl living in a city with two parents and a little brother. Do you honestly think I own Harry Potter? In case you're wondering, the answer is NO. I only own Mercy and Jackie... very simple...  
  
Please R/R! I need reviews so I know how this story is!  
  
Ok, onto the story! It starts...  
  
now...  
  
haha jk... now...  
  
Chapter One  
  
Great. Another Year at Hogwarts. The good news? I get to see my two best friends. The bad news? I get to see the one person who is out to make my life a living hell. James Potter. He is out to get me, thinking he is all high and mighty. Damn him.  
  
These were Lily Evans thoughts as she stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 at 10:30 on September 1st. She was dreading going back to school, just because of Potter and his three little friends, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Although her two best friends, Mercy Lewis and Jackie Kearney were always by her side, Potter still asked her out every day. She was sick of him and the little pranks he played on her. And fact, because she was now Head Girl, she wasn't going to take any more of his crap. She was going to put him in his place this year.  
  
Lily Evans was no average girl. She was a witch, and was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was tired of being known as the good girl, so she decided to change her image. Instead of wearing her usual sweatpants and t-shirt, she had put on a short skirt with an extremely tight top. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail. Instead, it was down and curled. Lily also had put on makeup. Not a lot, but she had put on some lip-gloss and mascara. She looked cool. In fact she looked awesome. Guys' heads were turning her direction, everywhere she went. Lily was proud, and excited. She was going to get a boyfriend this year, finally.  
  
Lily was snapped out of her thoughts by her best friend, Mercy Lewis. Mercy screamed and started running towards Lily. She tackled her, and they landed on the ground with a thud, hugging. Eventually, Mercy stood up, letting Lily get a good look at one of her best friends.  
  
Mercy was about 5'3", and the shortest of her friends. She had chestnut brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Mercy was known as the bad girl of Hogwarts. She played pranks on tons of people. She was also as bad as James and Sirius and flirted and dated about half the guys. She was a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and was really good. She was athletic, but you couldn't tell by looking at her. Mercy was known as the girl who got all the guys.  
  
Today Mercy was wearing a short tan skirt with a green halter-top. She was extremely tan from summer, and her blue eyes were as bright as ever. She had on green flip-flops, and had a green headband in, holding her hair back. Mercy had three piercings on each ear as well as her bellybutton pierced. As usual, she looked spectacular, making Lily envy her even more.  
  
"Have you seen Jackie yet?" Mercy asked impatiently. "I swear that girl was born late. She is never on time."  
  
Lily laughed. "Chill out. Be patient. Did you already get a compartment?"  
  
Mercy nodded. "Of course. Last one, right next to the Marauders."  
  
Lily groaned. "Aw, come on. Why did you have to do that? I mean. Can't we go one train ride without them around? They are so arrogant."  
  
"But sexy." A deep voice said behind her. Lily sighed and turned around.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" She snapped. She couldn't believe what she saw when she turned around. The boys had "grown up", as one would say. They were hot last year, of course, but this year, all of them except Peter were drop dead gorgeous. Unfortunately, Peter was still short and fat and full of pimples.  
  
James had grown about three inches, and stood at 6'1". He had blue eyes, and those glasses that Lily hated. He now had muscles, probably from training all summer for Quidditch. His untidy black hair looked even untidier, and he was running his hand through his hair again.  
  
Sirius Black looked even better. He had grown to be about 6 foot, and with green eyes and neat black hair, he could send any girl to her knees in less than a minute. His smile was charming, and pretty much just said, "Please come to bed with me."  
  
Remus Lupin had definitely had the biggest improvement. He wasn't the pale, sickly boy he used to be anymore. In fact, he was the tallest of the three, now. He was about 6'3", and he had cute his light brown hair so it was a lot shorter, and looked clean. His shy smile was extremely cute, and his blue eyes sparkled with delight. Lily knew this was the type of guy Mercy usually went for, and sure enough, Mercy was checking him out and grinning a little.  
  
Lily had to admit, they all looked pretty good. She found herself blushing.  
  
James smirked. "Like what you see Evans?"  
  
Lily snapped out of her trance. "No, you should learn to brush your hair every once in a while." She snapped.  
  
James laughed. "Sure, whatever Evans. See you on the train."  
  
Lily and Mercy watched them go. Mercy turned to Lily. "So, are you done checking James out?" She teased.  
  
Lily blushed. "What? No way." She scoffed. "I mean, he is Potter. And when did you start calling him James?" She asked.  
  
Mercy smirked. "Since his best friend became drop-dead gorgeous."  
  
In the Marauders Compartment  
  
James walked in and sighed. "Did you see Evans? Damn, she was fine. Why can't she like me now? Then everything would be great!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yea, everything would be hunky-dory!" He said sarcastically.  
  
Remus snorted. "Face it James, she will never like you. She hates you, remember?"  
  
James rolled his eyes and pulled out a magazine. "Yea, well, I saw you looking at Mercy. Does little Remmy have a little crush?"  
  
Remus turned bright red and threw a book at him. "She is hott."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Yea, right. So I guess I am the only one who isn't madly in love?"  
  
Before either of the boys could say something, the compartment door opened, and Jackie Kearney stepped in. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Lily or Mercy?"  
  
Jackie was 5'5" and about 100lbs. She looked like Mercy, except she was taller and had lighter hair. It was a dirty blonde. Other then that, they could be twins. That was because Mercy and Jackie were cousins. She was a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and loved every minute of it. Jackie loved to get the girls into strange situations. It was like her specialty.  
  
Sirius stared at her. "Uhhh I uh think t-they..."  
  
James started laughing. "They are in the next compartment over."  
  
Jackie looked at Sirius strangely and thanked James.  
  
Remus started laughing. "And you think we are in love?"  
  
James started laughing also, as Sirius turned redder and redder.  
  
The Girls Compartment  
  
Jackie walked in, and laughed. Her two best friends were playing exploding snap, and they were both badly burnt. "I see you two still can't play."  
  
Mercy gave her cousin a hug. "Hey girlie! You look great!"  
  
Jackie smiled. "Thanks. You look awesome Lils!" She said as she hugged Lily. "I just walked into the boys compartment, and they acted strange. It was like Sirius had dyslexia. Did he fall off his broom or something over the summer?"  
  
Mercy shrugged. "Probably."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Who cares?"  
  
The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, unless you count Peter breaking his leg by tripping over his shoelace eventful.  
  
The train stopped. "Well, girls, welcome to Hogwarts. This is our year." Mercy announced happily.  
  
A/N: I must have 5 reviews for the next chapter! Please R/R! Now! 


	2. The welcoming feast

Love is the strangest thing

Author: Mercy

Pairings: JL SOC ROC

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter World. That all belongs to the wonderful and extremely rich JK Rowling. I only own Mercy, Jackie, and anything else you don't recognize.

A/N: Okay, this is chapter 2! I am so sorry. I have Soccer Practice every day and I have ha NO time to do anything. Also, I just got my computer fixed, so that is one of the main reasons it took so long ot get this chapter up. I tried to make this chapter really long. You will learn a lot about the girls history and you will get through their first days of classes.

Chapter 2: Welcome Feast and the first day of Classes

Mercy and Lily ran off the train to get a good carriage, while Jackie lagged behind. Jackie was quieter than usual, and Lily and Mercy had noticed.

Jackie shuddered as she saw the thestrals. Her insides wormed as she tried to forget about them. She climbed into the carriage Lily and Mercy were already in. Her thoughts went back to that fateful day last June.

FLASHBACK

Jackie ran into her house. It was June 9th, the last day of term. She had already gotten off the train, and her Aunt Michelle (Mercy's mom) had given her a ride home.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" She yelled as she dropped her trunk into the foyer. No answer. "Mum? Dad?" Still no answer.

Jackie walked up the stairs. She heard some noise in her parents' bedroom and she opened the door quietly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A deep voice shouted

Jackie screamed.

END FLASHBACK

Mercy looked at Jackie carefully. "Are you okay?"

Jackie shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?' She said quietly, her face showing no emotion.

Lily shrugged. "You are all pale and shaking." She put a hand on Jackie's forehead. "No fever." She said worriedly. "Maybe you shouldn't go to the feast."

Mercy nodded. "You should visit Madam Pomfrey."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Look, mommy. I am fine." She said teasing. "I know exactly what I'm doing. There is nothing wrong with me. I feel fine!"

Lily and Mercy looked at each other then sighed. "Fine." Lily said. "But if you don't look better after the feast I am taking you up to Madam Pomfrey's."

Jackie nodded. "Fine, you win, if I don't feel better after the feast, you can take me up to Madam Pomfrey."

The carriage stopped and Jackie looked at the thestrals one last time. She shivered and quickly walked into the Entrance Hall.

Lily and Mercy walked in behind her, talking quietly.

Suddenly, Lily tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Hello mudblood, blood traitors." Lucius Malfoy said silkily.

Jackie looked at Malfoy and sighed. "We haven't done anything to you. Please just leave us alone."

Malfoy smirked. "Well, Kearney, you haven't done anything to me, but there is something you could do." He licked his lips and grinned.

Jackie made a face. "No thanks." She said sourly.

Narcissa Black came up behind Lucius. "Lucius darling, we must be going, or we will lose our seats when they announce us as Head students."

Jackie snorted. "Yea, right. It is obviously going to be Lily and Remus."

Lily got off the ground. "And I suggest you leave before I hex you in to next week!" She said sweetly.

"Evans!" A gruff voice said behind her. "Are these slime balls bothering you?"

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were standing behind them.

"We could get rid of them for you, for a little something in return." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jackie.

Jackie made a face. "I would rather be with the Giant Squid."

James spotted Narcissa and grinned. "Narcissa! Who are you doing here today?"

Narcissa sneered. "Very funny Potter. You will get what is coming to you eventually. Come on Lucius." With that, Lucius and Narcissa stalked to the Slytherin table.

Mercy sighed. "We should get good seats. I don't want to end up sitting next to anyone I hate." She looked pointedly at the Marauders.

Jackie nodded. "Yea, let's get going."

Sirius smirked. "Hey, Jackie, remember, my bed is always open to you!"

Jackie looked at him in disgust and stalked away.

Mercy rolled her eyes. "Now look what you did, fool!" She ran after Jess.

James looked at Lily. "So, Evans, Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I would rather die." She snapped before catching up to Jackie and Mercy.

James sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that they don't like us?"

Sirius shrugged. "We are likeable guys."

Remus sighed. "You two just don't get it."

James raised an eyebrow. "What is there to get? We are hot and nice."

Remus rolled his eyes. "And don't forget modest." He muttered as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Peter came running in late and sat down. "Hey guys." He squeaked.

James looked at him annoyed. "Pete! Where have you been? You weren't on our carriage in Hogsmeade!"

Peter turned red. "I um missed the carriages and I fell asleep on the platform. McGonagall had to go and get me."

James sighed. "Nothing ever changes."

The Great Hall doors flew open, and in walked Professor McGonagall and the First Years.

Lily looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, we were never that short, were we?"

Mercy looked at them in disgust. "I don't think so. I swear we were rather tall for out age."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yes we were. They just haven't hit puberty yet."

Lily shook her head. "No way."

Jackie sighed and watched as the sorting began with

_Aardvark, Archie _(Hufflepuff!)

Finally the sorting was over with_ Williams, William _(Gryffindor!)

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A reminder to all new students, the forbidden forest is as its name suggests, forbidden. Some of our older students would do well to remember this as well." He threw a suspicious look towards the Gryffindor table, all of which started snickering quietly. "Anyway," Professor Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Filch, our caretaker, asked me to remind you that curfew is at 9 pm sharp, and that magic is not allowed in the corridors. Also, 56 new items have been added to the list of banned things from Hogsmeade and other shops, including frog mucus flavored cookies, extra stick bubble gum, and explodable thongs. There is a time where I can speak a great length, but it is not now, so eat up."

Sirius sighed. "Finally!" He said in relief. He started piling food onto his plate.

James rolled his eyes and started to eat also. "Weirdo."

Jackie was picking at her food, the thestrals still on her mind.

Mercy and Lily exchanged glances and sighed. This year was definitely going to be an interesting one.

When the feast ended, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Now, for the announcement of Head Boy and Head Girl. As you know, this honor is very prestigious. This year it will be given to two Gryffindors. They are Lily Evans and James Potter."

The Great Hall started cheering as Lily stood up, blushing, and waved a little.

James, however, stood on a bench and took a deep bow.

Lily glared at him. "Show off." She muttered.

James blew her a kiss and Lily scowled. "First years follow me!" She called to all of the Gryffindor first years. "I will take you to the common room."

Jess and Mercy waved to her. "See you in the common room!" They called before walking upstairs with Sirius and Remus.

Lily looked at the first years and sighed. "Alright then, let's go up to the common room." She started leading them when James came up behind her.

"So, Lily flower, shall we lead the first years up?" James said, winking at her.

Lily looked at him in disgust. "If we must." She walked quickly away, finally reaching the portrait hole. "The password is flying bumbleuzzles. Remember that, for you will need it to get into the common room." She led them into the common room. "Dormitorys are up the staircases. Boys go to your right, girls to your left. Boys remember that you cannot girt up the girl's staircases because of spells."

A/N: I NEED REVIEWS. Please? I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
